blackzerocheckfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Willaims!
Matthew Willaims is a tragic alternate universe from a series on wattpad skip this and keep scrolling to read the actual story. SPOILER AND BIO;'Matthew starts of as a normal college student, He is known to have had a eating disorder in the past. Unknowing if he has one nowadays though his father is unsure. He gets bullied and snaps. Killing a whole university almost killing many bullies but not everyone is dead ' TYPE OF VILLAIN TRAGIC VILLAIN THE ACTUAL COPYPASTA OF THE STORY My story, Yeah it isn't butterflies and eggs and toast but I could say I'm trying to give you small detail on what I did. I know some may find me a scary big man. But I'm not. I just give people a place to live since it's so filthy. And people need a cleaner place. Too live in. Sending them to heavens. And god who disrespected the big man.. Who had been carved in revenge by nothing but simple guilt. People call him the chef the gruesome chef. The butcher. For several reasons. Although he never likes that name... None of them. Hello before you start this story. Let me introduce myself my name is Mathew, Mathew Williams. You know I was always a big guy, Same old story big guy, Big kid, Big man. I never knew I'd ever get through so much. It was just of those boring schooldays. My mother said to me that day. 'Matthew, Why do you always stay up that late watching all those cooking shows?" I would shrug everytime she would say that. 'Because I want to watch every detail, And become a great Chef one time. Although people barely get famous nowadays." My mother would shrug. 'Try to think about your health, At all times. " "I stil get that you're growing that's why you eat that much." I said 'Yeah, But at the same time..." I started to make a joke out there. 'I'm the biggest guy in the family, Closer then dad. But... I'm worried I'll stand out between the other kids. My mental health isn't that great either. And I need medicine to control myself.' My mother would shrug. 'Don't worry, One day won't be that bad. Perhaps the doctor said.. We'll have you have a try without your medicine to see if you'll be alright. She's making new prescriptions because.. " I already knew the answer too that in my mind. 'Because psychically you're feeling sick, And you don't want to stand out much." 'I'm worrying about your mental and psychical health sometimes." There she went again worrying too much. My father would drink a little every now and then. 'Look at him, He barely fits in his fucking pants.' I never liked that comment. "Looks like a pig to me. Why can't he just go play ball? He's too fat for that." My mother yelled. 'Shut your mouth Maron, He performs great in gym tests.' I knew I was because I performed great according to our gym teacher Adam Lanvile. My dad would keep repeating the same nasty comments. I held myself on the ears. 'Jesus Christ! Can you just be kind for one second in our lives dad?" My dad keept the nasty comments right at me. "Look at him, The unhealthy obese pig. He'll never be the things he wants to be because of his weight. I bet he can't even run that much with his size.' I would yell. "Jesus Christ, Can't you just keep it in your head? I know you may be angry about your work .. And that they fired you for a specific reason. But I am not the blame for your source material of anger." My father got angry and decided to hit the bottle right on my back. 'You have like a fucking roll of lard on your back, You should start working on your health. You lazy son of a bitch..." I liked my father when he was my father. Until he lost himself in guilt anger and even more anger issues. I decided to cry it out. And directly run over to my room. 'Jesus Christ," My dad wasn't always like this. Only the day when he was thrown out of work. I decided to make a few notes. I was aware of being fat. But you don't have to mention it like a ridiculous amount of times. Then it comes too bullying. I heard my father screaming. 'How come we raised a bucket of lard like him? Always eating his damm feelings away... I'm not sure if he does nowadays.. But look Karen Williams, You are responsible. You are a disgrace to our family. How did you let your pathetic kid. I never wish I had him. All he does is eat, And eat, And fucking eat. It gets me on my nerves." I was known for doing it at times. But stopped at the age of 12. But I was comfortable with myself. But he never was. Although I'm known to be a big eater. My dad was a negative pile of meat. Wouldn't call it that. But just a negative dad. He was a dad. But never feelt to me like a dad. I grabbed my face and had lightblue eyes. My hair being a mess. I still needed the foundation. And the hairspray because I had to look good. My number one priority. I started to scream and cry out loud. My mother caught me crying loud. 'Matthew, Tomorrow you'll be starting another day of College, You can get your mind of things then." I said with tears in my eyes. Knowing my father wasn't my father anymore. "You know.. Christmas is coming up soon and I'll get you a good suit. I'm sure it will look good on you!" I said 'Yeah, You are aware that my father treats me badly." My mother was stumbled. And shocked by the engrieving things I said about her husband. 'He acts that way.. Because he had lost his job. I understand that he's drunk and busy finding a new job because of it." I directly replied. 'He's drunk and busy finding a job. Jesus Christ." I sighed. Knowing that I was being hurt by her comments. I never liked mom either because of this. "... He might have lost his job because he was such a dickhead to his colleagues." "Not because of alcohol. But why does he act like a dick towards me?! Out of all a sudden. I'm his son for godssake." My mother said 'Try to cool your head. I'll have a talk with him later on." I sighed 'A talk won't help him. He needs professional help." My mother said 'Don't be so rude, He's your father." I said 'Please, I apprieciate that you want to buy me a suit. But please for my safety for our safety as a family. Please leave him..' ' My mother got a nervewrecking stare down my eyes as she looked into my eyes and left the door wide open. My father came in. 'Son, What the fuck have you been saying?" I said 'You'd better leave me and mom alone. With your beatings. I am not the problem of your job being lost. I just wish you'd be happier and stop drinking. And stop resulting your actions in violence.' My father grabbed another bottle and cornered me. 'Terry stop!" "Honey!" my mother stood by and watched. I was cornered. I was getting beaten by every second I encountered him. 'Stop it!" "Please!" as my mother only watched. Sometimes I've got too admit. I really hate how this family works. A week later after the incident. Matthew went too college a few days for the Christmas vacation. He had blue eyes and his brown hair coamed backwards. In the mirror. He was looking at himself in a bit of dissatisfaction. "Dammit." He sighed. Yet the cleft was on his face. Fronted. He wore a blue shirt and a black leather jacket. Blue wide jeans and black fancy shoes. 'Wel, There we go." He knew Prom was coming soon. He had to look perfect. He looked at the mirror. Whispering to himself. 'Easy there, Matthew big guy you're going to be alright. It's just college it can't be that bad. Soon you'll be moving out." "You're not like anyone there." "Try to ignore them. If they say something negative." He would move out and pack his bags. There he was in Wischbutscher in England. It was a very nice country. A bit rainy every now and then. He walked down the old building. He took dad's car too college. Pretty sure knowing. He would use it later on. Matthew sat by himself. As he heard people making bad comments about him. 'Nobody ever likes that bucket of lard.. I mean who is going to date him? He looks ugly." The boy next to her with the blond hair and the old clothes looked at the girl on the table. Eating lunch. 'Hey fattie! you want this?" As he threw food at him. He never liked the guy. Matthijs would often ignore it. Soonly knowing that his life would turn around. 'Crabby fatty patty!" the young kid would yell. Matthew was used to the bullying by now. Something in him changed a little the kid reminded him of his father. Making tears drain down his face. The kid known as Larry Lame. Was the biggest bully of the school. Often picking on the poor, Or outcasts with not many friends. Matthew didn't like it at all. With tears streaming down his face he turned around. 'Don't you ever call me that again!" "That really hurt. Also I worked hard on my standalone job to earn my jacket. You'll never know how hard I worked for that.' Matthew teared up with a plain grunt he left out while saying it in the conversation. Larry would laugh. 'Oh, Did I hurt the fat man's feelings?" Matthew busted through sounding angry for this time. 'You don't have to remind me what I am, I'm aware of it. But I'm not ugly." Larry would throw a drink at him. This wouldn't trigger him but make him angry. 'Go eat your fucking fries, That's what fat people do right? Go pass by the macdonalds or burger king once a week. And yeah, stuff your goddamm face. If that's what you fucking want.' This comment really hurt Matthew his feelings. He was an outcast due to his weight at times. He held a grudge. And ran towards the kid. Grabbing his shirt. 'Don't you ever make those fucking comments about me again!" Larry looked at the poor big man. 'What you gonna do? Eat me.. Because you sure sound hungry. But you know you're to fat you're already stuffed with burgers. Gotta say you pretty much look like one." He slapped him on the stomach. 'Fucking jello, Fucking pig." Matthijs snapped at that moment. Giving him a big punch on the head. 'So fatty, Wants too fight huh?" He looked at himself. first before getting more people around him. He decided to go with the rest. Matthew could only hurt one. 'Come at me.. I'll kick your fucking teeth out jelloheaded freak." Matthew soonly enough punched Larry's teeth out. Soonly getting dominated by him. 'ENOUGH!" a counselor yelled. 'You're lucky this time fatty." The counselor looked over to Matthew. Displeased. 'You fought.. Why?" Matthew looked at the female counselor. 'You know.' Almost whimpering from sadness. Almost screaming from rage. He sighed. 'They made very bad comments about me, And it quite got ahead of me." The counselor frowned. 'Next time you'll lose your cooking lessons if you keep going. But this time I'm letting you go!" The cooking class was announced. The male leading the class was called Ben Breffort. 'Hello Class today we'll be making a very good cousine. At Laura's request.' Laura looked at Matthew with deep glazing eyes. As if she was in love with him. As always Matthew started cooking. Girls laughed at him. 'That's the guy, Larry beated up on campus." Laura looked at the few. 'Stop it it isn't his fault." Matthew would remember her standing up for him. As always the food was reviewed. 'Larry, It isn't that great.' Larry would frown. 'How come mr krabby patty cook better then me?" Matthew would sigh. Finally taking a knife. Walking towards Larry. 'I told you .. not too.." but Matthew sighed 'What the fuck are you doing Psycho?" The teacher looked away. 'Making a damm.. cousine of your pathetic meatbag pathetic goddamm flesh." Randy took a punch to the hand of Matthew. Laura was away the teacher too. Randy fought back. 'You fucking piece of garbage disposal. You fucking psycho." Matthew would look over to the guy. '... I'm not crazy. I'm a piece of art." He soonly twisted his back by carving blocks out of his stomach. Larry screamed. He got two cuts from the arms and Matthew would put them in a bag. Also cutting open his stomach and guts. He had a strange feeling. He was feeling great. And a high sense of adrenaline came over to him. 'You fucking ... psycho chef..." Suddenly Laura walked in. 'Why did you do that?" She looked in tears. 'Don't worry you're fine with me." 'Matthew she cried..' "You killed him.' Matthew said 'I'm so sorry." He ran of crying. He loved her and he screwed it up. A female counselor came in. 'Call the cops!" Police sirens were heard. Matthew took his dads car switching lanes very fast, He didn't care about the beautifull floor. All he could do is have the bag beside him and manically laugh. His next victims would be his disqusting father. 'I'm aware.. I don't kill people who are chill with me." A new packet of a nice beautifull suit was waiting home for him. 'Hey mom I'm home!" Leonardo smiled. 'What are you having in your bag?" Leonardo would chuckle. 'It's nothing, It's just something from school." His mother would frown. 'Wasn't there a murder there recently? You have an idea who it is?" Matthew would shrug. 'No idea, Guy went rampaging after getting bullied.' They had no idea he was hiding a kitchen knife in his large pockets inside his pants. He would be dressed as mom proudly looked at him. 'I'm so glad, You didnt' die it must have been tough." Matthew still was very proud of him. Of him who made the kill. He decided to shower quickly. Before anyone could notice. But then his father opened his bag. 'What the fuck did he bring home?" His mother decided to call the police. Matthew decided to wear his red tie and white noire suit. 'Mom? I thought we would forget it all!" Matthew's mother was furious and scared. 'I thought you were a good man." Matthew mumbled. 'Of course I'm a good man. Taking care of scum.' She was ready to call the police. 'See who comes first.' '233 what's your emergency." Matthew grabbed the kitchen knife. And made her scream. She fought back but he murdered her in the same way as he did to Larry. 'I thought also at the same time.. You would do something about my dad calling me name's and beating me you know?" Matthew's mother cried out loud. Like a lost puppy. 'Matthew, Please stop it!" Matthew cutted his mother and collected the blocks of flesh with blood on his hands bleeding her out. It was easy in his strength murdering her despite him being bigger and taller. His father looked at him in rage. And picked a gun. 'I'm going to kill you for killing my wife!" Matthew decided to play a trick. Walk past him and picked the knife again and cut his guts out. "Man, I love maccoroni!" HIs father dying of blood loss later on. Matthew never wanted to see this place again. 'So you murdered them?" He took a run. Only to be heard by police sirens. Making a big fire. 'I never want to see this place again..' 'We can't go there it's to dangerous!" 'We'll burn down!" the cops said. 'Shoot him!" Matthew is now found in another city anonymously making dinners. But who may be his lucky guests? We'll never know what he's cooking. So you'd better stay loyal to him. He would call himself the chef from now on. If you ever hear a knife swinging you know you're about to get butchered and you better run. ANOTHER INCIDENT CAUSED BY MATTHEW The fire's started surrounding us. Mysteriously the man stood in the fire. Jumping over a legde before the fire got worse. I was the counselor before it all. I saw a man with a stitch and a knife cutting open tree branches. It was a miracle how he came here. 'M'am, We have no time to waste we have to save the children." He said calmly with a rush in his voice. Another nurse with two medical bags came along. "We'll do the medics, You just have to get out of here!" "Quickly before the fire gets worse end of discussion! Although we can't promp to save everyone!" I looked in confusion. I called the police .. "Sir! I need to find out this case and who it leads to and quickly!" The police replied. 'Where are you at?" I quickly saw the fire get worse before my eyes. "Mascarpone street, England!" "Find the evidence as quick as.. possible." Later on the police condemmed the name would be 21 year old Matthew Willaims. Who had recently murdered students and setting of a huge fire. People were on fire in my eyes. I didn't have enough medical kits to save everyone. We came in with a huge group. And the fire protective suits were all we had. Children were still playing in football fields. We had to get them out. A man quickly ran with a stitch in his mouth and green eyes and a lightblue jacket. 'Stop, You're under arrest Kenneth Ryan. For murdering Terry, And several mentality workers.' Kenneth growled and whilst the gun pointed at him he jumped over the fence. 'Sir, I think we lost him!" He dragged the children into the woods. 'Sorry, I'm saving the children here." Then he quickly conbusted and dragged them into the woods. 'Leave a note there if you ever hear of their parents again.." 'It could have been that whitehaired guy.. setting up those fires.' 'He calls himself thief of hearts." The police had no idea. 'M'am get out of the situation!" I miss Hanna Parkerson started to cry loudly. 'But my son! Scott! He's still there in the building!" The police replied. 'It's too dangerous going in there!" I yelled. .. 'Caretaker please help us!" The police only looked for evidence not caring. Suddenly a man stepped up. He was a big man with brown hair a cleft and a black uniform that said police. 'I'll go in.. M'am! There's no pain to feel for me anyway." I said 'You're sure? You'll get cooked in there." I said 'Yeah, The name's Leonardo. There's not much time!" I looked at the burning building. It took to long before the ambulances came. But I couldn't save anyone as said. People were screaming, Horrified by the fire they have witnessed. I came along in the building. Kicking open the building with my big thighs. I was quite used to the danger nowadays. I ran and picked a few children. 'Why is the police in here?" "We're having a lesson.' I grunted. 'There's a fire.. You should be carefull." I knocked over the hot water which flooded through the class. Making paperwork drained. I even looked down. too myself a few black hands got me there. 'You kids, Better get out of here. And quick . I'm going to go upstairs and try to keep as many people safe as possible. I kicked open the hot doors.' Fire's were spreading. I jumped up and punched the pool open I didn't care if I got injured. I couldn't feel it and second of all water stops fire. Apparantely 12 bodies were found. And most of the children were saved. Although police reports said an unknown police officer had said to save many children's life's. An unknown suspect by the name of Kenneth Ryan is still on the run. Knowing to be seen with 'Greta Widow." And several other children. Although not many name's have been identified. The suspect Matthew Willaims is believed to be dead. Due to that his body was never found. Rumours are that he's he's hiding in a certain closed facility .. far from here.